


［TF］戀愛倒數計時 完結

by TF061029



Series: [TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029





	［TF］戀愛倒數計時 完結

250粉點梗，破鏡重圓，請斟酌食用。  
前文請翻閱合集。

第八章. 用柔和的月光敬我們的序章

01.

荷蘭的街道似乎比斯圖加特還要早一些染上夢幻的銀白色，不二在手冢生日那天打了電話給現在關係已經撥雲見日的「未來戀愛對象」：  
「吶，生日快樂。」  
「謝謝你，不二。」手冢似乎還在辦公室里，電話那頭窸窸窣窣的傳來翻閱紙張的聲音。  
「你十二月應該也差不多20號就放假了吧？」  
「啊，你要回來嗎？」

話說出口，手冢才感覺自己「回來」這兩個字有點過於順口，但話筒另一端的人似乎也沒察覺到什麼異樣，跟著他剛才的問題接了下去：  
「嗯，這次爸媽和裕太說是要來一起過節和跨年呢，應該會住叔叔阿姨家吧。」  
「母親倒是還沒跟我說……。」  
「我目前在想著要買二十號的機票還是二十一號的。」  
「你二十號回來吧。」手冢停下了翻閱文件的動作，向後靠在椅背上用很確定的口氣回答。  
「誒？」

不二原本只打算對手冢說聲生日快樂，也關心一下彼此的近況。他與手冢也好段時間不見，就算經過不久前的對話讓兩人的心意坦白地攤開在陽光下，對於手冢剛才語氣里帶著的一點非命令式的霸道還是感到有點臉紅心跳，一時間有點怔忡。  
「為什麼是二十號……」  
「你先住我家，我們平安夜前一天再回爸媽家。」手冢國光也沒打算和不二彎彎繞繞，從知道了不二的心意後，原本心裡對於情感真實流露會嚇死對方的那種顧慮已經不存在，他終於可以放心的直接展露自己的真心。

「住你家！？」  
「啊，我開車帶你一起回去也比較方便。」  
「好像也是……。」不二把話筒拿得遠了點，按下擴音後把自己的腦袋甩了甩，他隱約地感覺到自己的思緒往某種不可描述的方向而去，剛才好不容易撫平的心跳又重新激烈的鼓譟起來，像是有人在他的心上跳著夜店舞曲。  
「那麼，兩個月後見。」  
「等等！」  
「嗯？」  
「如果是聖誕節的話，手冢要不要和我玩交換禮物呢？」

手冢國光突然覺得臉上眼下接近顴骨的那塊約兩指寬的肌肉有點酸疼，他的誘使比出了個七一樣的動作朝臉上按去，才發現是因為自己不知道什麼時候開始，嘴角上揚牽扯到兩塊平時很少使用的面部肌肉所致。他心裡明白自己笑得燦爛的原因，清了清喉嚨給出自己的回答：  
「啊，沒問題。」  
「吶，祝福你的29歲，和你的此後都美滿順遂。」  
「謝謝你，不二。」

電話收了線，手冢國光把自己的辦公桌收拾成一直以來習慣的模樣，走出辦公室鎖上了們，他一邊走向自己的汽車一邊思考著這個聖誕節究竟該給不二怎麼樣的禮物才好。深棕色的經典短靴在雪地裡印出鋸齒狀痕跡，他打開車門坐上駕駛座，看著手剎車附近用來存放零錢收據還有一些小雜物的那個盒子，透明的小盒子里空蕩蕩的，手冢習慣性的把口袋的零錢和鑰匙與手機放了進去，小小的器皿里才終於有些熱鬧。

然後，那個茶棕色的腦袋在盯著小盒子半晌後，腦海裡很快冒出了答案。手冢國光的笑靨清楚的映在車窗的倒影里，他左手開車，右手肘難得隨意的靠車窗連接車門的突起上，彎成了好看的弧度，修長的手指抵著自己的下巴。他雙眼直視前方，薄薄的嘴唇溫柔又霸道的說著：  
「如果這份禮物有這樣的意義存在，不二一定會喜歡的吧。」

02.

假期很快的來臨，不二準時的在十二月二十號中午抵達機場，甫出關就看見黑壓壓的人群里依舊顯眼的手冢國光。他帶著期待摻著害羞的心情快步上前，伴隨著距離拉近的是弧度越發明顯的微笑，等到手冢接過他手上的行李時，不二的嘴角已經快要掛上他自己的耳朵。  
「午安，手冢。」  
「……午安，不二。」  
「看到我沒有特別高興嗎？」  
「……笑容收一下。」一說完，手冢拉著不二就直接往停車場的方向，直到把人帶上了車，不二整個人才喘過了氣。  
「你趕時間？」  
「嗯。」

對上深色的雙眼，不二在腦海中仔細思索了手冢和自己提過的行程，但是搜索到的卻是一片空白，還沒等他開口，身旁的人就給他拉上了安全帶，並且為自己的行為逕行了補充敘述：  
「我趕著爭取和你獨處的時間。」  
「……手冢國光，你本來不說這種話的。」不二從照後鏡里看見自己肉眼可見的一路從臉頰紅到耳根，忍不住懟了一句。他心裡實在有點委屈，原本想著久別重逢，如果自己裝的沒事點的話，就能成功看見手冢不好意思的模樣，結果到頭來還反被撩了一把。  
「是嗎？我和你在一起的時候，一直都是這樣的啊？」  
「……哼。」

看見有人咬咬嘴唇撇頭不說話，手冢伸手揉了揉對方的頭髮，滿意的看見剛剛才褪為粉紅的耳根又重新紅到能滴出血，才心滿意足的踩下油門。兩人往手冢家先去放置不二的行李，一路上又是無話，不二雙手抱總覺得氣氛有點奇怪，想了想還是拿出手機點開自己的音樂清單。

那是1999年Ronan Keating的《When You Say Nothing At All》：

「It's amazing, how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may, I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing.  
The smile on your face, let's me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.」

到了手冢家，不二看著手冢把自己的行李放到客房裡，心裡有點莫名失落的同時又松了口氣，他對手冢說自己需要稍微把一些東西先拿出來，就看著對方走出去後順便帶上了房門。沒有特定的時間表，兩人就決定利用家裡冰箱里的食材做焗烤千層面當作晚餐，不二看著手冢把面片拿去泡水軟化，自覺的切起番茄和洋蔥。沒冰過的洋蔥有點辣眼，等到不二熱淚盈匡的抬起頭，才發現一旁正在切蘑菇的手冢眼匡也泛著些許的紅。  
「噗，雖然是因為洋蔥，但能看到手冢你哭，我也真的很榮幸呢。」  
「……不二，別鬧。」

一下午的時間，兩人終於把晚飯搞定，面對面吃了起來，手冢順口問了不二一家的行程：「裕太和叔叔阿姨，什麼時候到？」  
「二十三號。」  
「我知道，我是說飛機抵達的時間。」  
「嗯？」不二吃得正起勁，含糊不清的應了聲，頭還歪了歪。  
「如果行李不少，我們也去接機吧。」  
「對吼……也不好讓叔叔阿姨去接他們三個。」  
「嗯。」

手冢看著不二吃得唏哩呼嚕，他不太看卡通，可眼前人的模樣讓他直接聯想到加菲貓——那個和千層肉醬面始終分不開的角色。他站起身收拾碗盤，對著剛吃飽沒多久完全臉跟小指都不想動的不二說：  
「明天，我們先慶祝吧。」  
「明天嗎？」  
「嗯，也先交換禮物。」

不二沒有多說任何一句話，兩個人一路拉拉扯扯到現在，如果說有什麼事情是他確定手冢國光會做的，在特別的日子里找餐廳絕對是其中一項。手冢不能說很挑食，但是對於餐館食物的要求從來沒讓他失望過。既然說了去慶祝，那他自然也不需要想得太多。

03.

手冢早就預定好的餐館距離住處只有半小時的車程，他告訴不二，考慮到天氣冷，不希望不二再像上次一樣滑倒，所以沒預約住家附近用走路就可以到的地方。不二啞然失笑還帶了點感動，深刻的意識到手冢對兩人間相處的點滴真的記得一清二楚。

還不到一般家庭會出外慶祝的平安夜，餐館裡的客人並不是很多，不二開心的點了他一直有點苦手的洋蔥湯。一點點焦糖的味道和金黃的色澤，上頭的麵包焦黃酥脆，融化了的乳酪和湯品本身的香氣相輔相陳。整頓飯吃下來，伴著餐館裡因應時節播放的音樂，讓人十分心曠神怡。

回到車上的兩人又駕車回到住宅前，由於不二一家兩天後就要抵達德國，明天兩人並也沒有安排其他行程，只有協助手冢夫婦先行採買需要的食材而已。不二哼著小曲，在黑暗的車內眨了眨眼睛，轉頭問手冢：  
「吶，為什麼是今天呢？」  
「嗯？」  
「明天再慶祝也可以的吧？」

車內的空氣突然沈靜了下來，手冢解開安全帶，些微側過身伸出左手撫上不二的臉：  
「今天是冬至。」  
「蛤？所以呢？」不二不明所以地看著手冢，沒有閃躲。  
「黑夜最長的日子，我希望可以和重要的人一起。」手冢笑了笑，他沒戴眼鏡的時候笑起來眼睛有一點點彎，眼角在一片漆黑中還帶著晶亮的水光，看的不二有點失神。

手冢收回手，不二也同時找回了自己的一絲理智，他覺得自己自從坦承心意後就一直被撩，有點落於下風，為了扳回一城，他在托特包里撈啊撈：  
「那麼，來交換禮物吧！」  
「不進屋去嗎？」  
「不了，我想現在看到你收到禮物的表情。」  
「那，我的也一起拿出來吧。」

手冢收到了一個手掌大的牛皮紙盒，上面用描圖紙不規則的貼出了花樣，綁著寬寬的米白色緞帶，看上去十分樸實典雅。不二看著手裡的用紙折成的正三角體，深綠色的物事上綁著鑲銀邊的細白緞帶，簡約大氣。他們同時搖了搖，聽見禮物里傳來金屬的聲音。  
「不會送了一樣的？」  
「不會的。」  
「你怎麼這麼肯定。」  
「啊，不會的。」

擦，兩人小心翼翼的對視一眼，都拆開了自己的禮物。  
不二聽見手冢國光一聲低沈的「啊」中壓著的是說不出第二句話的興奮，而他自己，則看著腿上被攤開的小三角體里那串金屬倒抽了口氣。  
「這是你家的鑰匙。」他拿到他面前晃了晃，重新確認。  
「啊。」

手冢國光握住那只正在亂晃的小手，正經嚴肅地對著面前的人說：  
「我想給你一個家，遮風避雨，耍賴任性都可以無所顧忌的家。」  
「我……手冢，謝謝你。」  
「不二，這是我能做的。」  
「……那你知道，為什麼我要送你這個嗎？」不二指了指手冢食指上剛剛掛著的大象鑰匙圈，下頭的皮繩因為兩人的動作在空中一晃一晃，劃開了影子。  
「啊，不過我也想聽你的答案。」  
「我希望無論你在哪，帶著它，哪就是家。」不二掏出自己的鑰匙，上面有個一模一樣的配飾。

兩只手在空中交疊在一起，跟著響起的是手冢國光的祈使句：  
「和我交往，不二周助。我喜歡你。」  
「我答應你，我也喜歡你，喔對了，禮物還有這個。」  
「嗯！？」

不二周助微微向前，在一片黑暗中輕輕吻上了手冢國光。  
窗外新月的月光滲透進來，照的車外車內都是一片獨屬十二月的銀白，手冢眼神深沈，盯著剛才往自己嘴唇蜻蜓點水的犯罪的那個人，他欺身向前，一隻手抵上對方背後的窗，一隻手托起不二沒什麼贅肉的腮幫子，重新吻了上去：  
「可以嗎？」  
「唔……。」

04.

車副駕的座椅背完全放倒，不二看著手冢俐落的重新鎖上車門，把窗戶微微開了個小縫，他被往後座的方向推了推，鞋子跟著落地：  
「真的要在這嗎？」  
「呼，等一下緊緊抱住我。」

下半身的衣物被緩慢的除去，不二知道因為車內空間狹小，不然此刻恐怕自己已經是全赤裸的在手冢面前，窗外的冷衣隨著風進來嬉鬧，讓他被刺激的眼角有些淚水。手冢一雙大手撫上了不二纖細的身板，他把左腳膝蓋頂在不二的跨部中間，接著兩手拖去不二外穿的毛衣，只剩裡頭單薄的襯衫。

他實在太喜歡不二穿襯衫，不二老愛在毛衣里配上各種不同細節的白襯衫，讓他冬天的時候看上去總是又柔又剛又可愛。他壓下身子，在不二耳邊低語：  
「四年了，你還記得我嗎？」  
「我……我不知道。」過於露骨的對話讓不二趕快用手遮住自己的臉，卻是給了手冢國光很好的機會，他在不二的額頭上印下一吻，接著舔上身下人的耳窩。身下左右開弓，一隻手解扣子，一隻手則往已經暴露在空氣中的茱萸而去。

「嗯啊……手冢……。」襯衫被完全解開，胸前的果實完整的被蹂躪，喉間漸漸的開始溢出陣陣呻吟，手冢稍微直起身看著不二，不二的雙手不知道什麼時候開始已經松開，落在他臉龐兩側，看上去分外誘人。  
「下次把你自己送給我就好了。」  
「你這個……嗯啊……哈……。」正想反唇相譏，手冢就馬上解開了不二的工作褲，距離兩人上次的親密接觸已經太久，他有點心急的連著內褲一並退下，看著不二已經抬頭的性器，大手握了上去。

不二腦海中浮現四年前的場景，好幾次他都問自己是不是因為喝酒了才會迸出那句「我不介意」，但此時此刻，他知道自己真的渴望能和手冢有更深入的接觸和關係。

他想佔有他，也想被他佔有。

咬著下唇微弓起身，他左手環上對方的脖子，右手一個機靈探到對方身下，果不其然碰上了那明顯憋得有點辛苦的物事。不二順手摸了兩下，耳旁傳來手冢的低吟，他輕笑，兩手抵在對方胸前。手冢看著打斷自己的不二，才微微抬起身，一陣熟悉的金屬聲，手冢的腰帶和褲頭被解開，半褪至臀部下緣。  
「彼此彼此，手冢國光。」不二拉下內褲，被束縛已久的肉棒就彈了出來，手冢又覆到不二身上，大手將兩人的性器握在一起上下擼動，溫暖的觸感讓不二舒服的叫出聲，他往兩人性器上滲出的晶瑩沾了一點，就往自己後庭而去，左手則探入手冢沒脫去的上衣內裡。

前方磨槍，後方開路，兩人默契十足的又穩在了一塊，手冢喘了喘，兩腳膝蓋都擠進了不二的跨部中間：  
「你會知道，我一直都記得，關於你和我的一切，不二。」他把已經漲的紫紅的粗大陰莖抵在入口，像是選手進場時宣示一樣的對不二說。  
「嗯呵……說了，叫我周助。」雙手環上手冢的身軀，雙腳在腰後纏在一起，不二難耐的蹭向手冢，建築師見狀，單手扶著性器慢慢擠入狹窄的穴道內。蜜穴里一抽一抽，包的手冢國光隱隱生疼，那感覺太過美好，軟肉們爭相吸附上肉柱，給予久違的緊致的擁抱。

「呼……唔嗯……。」  
「可……可以了，國光。」不二壓著聲音開口，手冢正喘著粗氣，聽見這句，低聲對不二說了聲抱歉，然後緊緊的抱著不二用力的開始朝體內最深的那一點撞擊。  
「啊啊……哈啊……嗯……。」  
「周助、周助……」

啪嗒啪嗒。  
噗啾噗啾。  
呼叱呼叱。

嗯嗯阿阿的聲音不絕於耳，肉刃在興奮收縮的粉紅穴道內橫衝直撞，激起不二一陣一陣的蚪，手冢緊緊抱著不二，感覺自己一次次的進到更深更炙熱的那處。  
「要、要到……啊啊……！」不二抽了口氣，腹部一陣緊縮，接著眼前一陣白光閃過，他的分身在兩人結合的過程里不斷被擠壓摩擦，最終射在了手冢的肚子上。  
「啊……。」整根沒入的肉棒被緊緊吸住，伴隨著不二的痙攣，手冢一顫，低吼一聲全數射在了不二體內。

「別走，不二。」  
「你才別走。」

05.

不二家家長在二十三號那天看見自家兒子被手冢牽著出現的時候相視而笑，眼神中流露出的那種放心讓不二周助突然有點不安，只好掙脫手冢的手，飛快的擠到弟弟裕太旁邊：  
「裕太有想我吧？」  
「誰想你啊，臭老哥！」  
「誒？沒有嗎？這樣我會很傷心的呢，我可是每天都很想你啊……。」

一行人回到手冢小鎮上家的時候，手冢夫婦正在門前掃雪。彩菜一看見熟悉的車輛和上頭走下來的友人，興奮的衝上去逐一和大家擁抱，還沒開始準備敘舊，就看見不二和手冢分別從駕駛和副駕走下來，他又馬上轉向不二：  
「好久沒回來了，媽想死你了。」

媽！？不二有點懵，轉頭看了看手冢，發現某人聳了聳肩卻刻意回避的視線。  
「哎呀，就算國光不說，我們也一直都看著你們的，哪還能不明白？」彩菜拍拍不二的手，又看看不二家的家長們，淑子站在丈夫身邊點了點頭，兩人笑得一臉燦爛。  
「孩子們的事我們不太管的，不過國光一直穩重，還得讓著我們家周助了。」  
「哪裡的話，周助這孩子給我們不解風情的國光帶來多少生活樂趣呢，我看啊……」

家長們一邊談論眼前的眷侶，一邊往屋裡走去，不二笑著看了看手冢，暗戳戳的指指自己一旁有點不知所措的弟弟，眨了個眼。手冢瞭然，嘴角罕見地勾起，看上去和不二平時惡作劇的壞孝竟是有幾分相似。他張開垂在身邊的左手手掌，不二自然的牽了上去，十指緊扣。兩人對看一眼，自顧自地說起話來：  
「所以，你要等我合約結束搬回斯圖加特嗎？」  
「你想等到結束也可以。」  
「但我有點不想教書了，或者說，不想每天教書。」

手冢停下步伐，不二也跟著停下，兩人剛好站在家門口，他們余光撇見裕太兩手插口袋慢慢吞吞的走來，手冢伸出右手拍上不二的頭：  
「那你來當我辦展覽的攝影吧？」  
「誒？還可以這樣嗎？」  
「嗯，我明年要辦一個個展，會需要攝影的。」  
「那這樣我豈不是整個人都賣給你啦？」  
「你不想的話……。」  
「嗯？」  
「我不付你錢，這樣就不算賣了。」  
「！？！？」

離別那天，和家人過完整個假期的不二裕太有點納悶。他不討厭手冢，也沒有那麼喜歡他哥，但為什麼看到兩人在一起時總會心氣不快——並且這兩人還老在他眼前晃悠。不二和樹拉著妻子的手看到小兒子原地躑躅，走上去拍了拍他的肩：  
「想什麼呢？」  
「想為什麼對哥和手冢哥的心情有點複雜。」  
「這樣啊……。」  
「因為他們很幸福啊，幸福的有點不可思議，超出你的想像，所以既羨慕又嫉妒，還擔心哪天他們會不會就不幸福。」

手冢和不二在機場看著家人離去的背影，手冢伸出左手摟了摟不二，他這個冬天實在太幸福，忍不住想說點什麼：  
「讓你站我左邊，是因為離我的心更近。」  
「哦？那你知道讓你站我右邊嗎？」不二反問。  
「嗯？」

因為我一直都想傾聽你的心，保護你心裡那份珍貴的感情。

從冬天開始，從冬天結束。  
戀愛倒數計時結束，一切正要開始。

敬，我們開始的序章。

－完－


End file.
